


Training, Sleep, and Self-Control

by Beelephant



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelephant/pseuds/Beelephant
Summary: MC decides to relax by taking a bath, but is soon interrupted by a very impolite assassin.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Kudos: 52





	Training, Sleep, and Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! I felt so passionately about this concept I had to make a sort-of drabble about it. I'm not sure if I wrote Damon appropriately so any feedback is welcomed!

MC laid peacefully tracing figure-eights around their leg beneath the warm of the bath water, and soaking in the darkness around them. Their pounding head beginning to sooth, melting like ice in the steam. They fought against the allure of drifting off to sleep. It would probably be the first good rest they'd gotten in months.

Unbeknownst to MC, banging echoed through their bedroom as Damon pounded rapidly at their door. "MC! Open up! I'm getting tired of waiting out here!" Damon leaned against the opposite wall waiting for a response, tapping his foot to the beat of his patience dripping out of him like a faucet. "I don't know why I was made to do this. Since when did I become MC's keeper?" 

Damon advanced to MC's door and gave a solid few more blows. "Alright newbie, I'm coming in. I'm not gonna cover my eyes!" Damon slammed his hand to the "Open" button on the door and it slid open to reveal an empty room; save for the only evidence anyone slept there, an unmade bed. Damon stopped and flicked between confusion and frustration. He's sure they didn't leave their room today.  
"I'm not in the mood for games right now, MC. Save it for tonight." Damon growled and scanned the room carefully, listening for movement or breathing. When none came he slowly approached the bathroom door, and silenced his breathing. Damon noted the faint swishing of water and lack of light from between the door panels.

"You sneaky little-" Damon unceremoniously flung open the door panels and stepped into the small room, greeted by pitch darkness.

"Hey what the fuck!" MC was ripped from tranquility as they instinctively went to cover themself. Headache returning as the light from the open door slithered into the room and met their eyes with venom. 

"No what the fuck you, this is the second time you've forgotten about training and _ignored_ me. Besides,' Damon grinned, 'if you wanted to get me alone that badly all ya' had to do was ask. You even bothered to set the mood."

MC could feel the ego oozing off of Damon and groaned. They reassumed their original position in the tub, making a visor out of their hand to cover their eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I got a bad migraine this morning, I was just trying to relax. Would you at least shut the door?"

Damon pressed the button on the panel, leaving himself and MC at the mercy of muscle memory. Steam and humidity danced about the room around Damon. He studied MC carefully, noting the dark shadows hidden beneath the water that appeared as his eyes adjusted. "You look pretty relaxed to me, leaving it all out in the open like that." Damon stepped closer to the tub and crouched down to meet MC's eye level.

MC chuckled "It's dark in here Damon, it's not like you're getting much of a show."

"And if I have night vision?" Damon's voice bounced playfully. 

"Then you're only getting a sneak peak." MC shifted in the water and leaned their head back in confidence.

"Oh MC,' Damon snickered, 'you know I don't like being tied down. That includes leashes. What's stopping me from climbing in there and taking what I want?" He leaned over the edge of the tub, inching closer to MC. The atmosphere quickly lost it's tension and was replaced by the familiar thickness that came with Damon's banter. Even through the haze MC could still see the half-lidded gaze and smell the soft mint that they could usually only get in short bursts, when they were finally left alone. MC always desired to drink Damon in through all of their senses for just a touch longer than he allowed. He was good at leaving them wanting more, leaving them icy and desolate, always seeking him out for respite. In an existence clouded with entropy, at least MC could count on Damon for one thing. He always left at the end of the night. 

MC turned their head to face Damon, glad the darkness concealed their rosy blush. "You climbing in here with me and running your hands all over my body until I fell asleep would be the perfect way to complete this bath."

Damon slumped back in confusion, his voice flat. "I'm sorry, sleep?"

MC slowly sat up and reached a moist hand out to Damon, and traced a finger under his chin. "Damon, you forget I'm royalty." MC slowly lead Damon closer. "I was raised with class, poise, manners. I deserved to be wined and dined; and here you are, trying to skip all the way to the morning after. Who knew an assassin could have so little self control?"  
Their voice was barely a whisper in Damon's ear when he slid off his jacket and gloves and leaned into the tub. His arms reaching to the bottom of the warm water on either side of MC's hips, locking them against the wall of the bath. Fresh breath and the smell of sweat mingled between them, inches apart.

"Oh so you want to talk about control now, do you sweetheart?"

MC reached their hands up around Damon dripping warm water up his hips, under his shirt, and to his lower back. Slowly but gently dragging their nails up his spine. Damon pressed his face into MC's neck and left a stinging trace with his lips as they whispered into his ear. "Yes Damon."

Damon's hands met around MC and held tightly to their lower back as he caressed their neck softly, but burning with desire and ecstasy. MC's fingers reached into Damon's dark silky hair and began scratching and massaging his scalp. Damon groaned with delight, and leaned into MC further until they used one another for support. Damon's hands released their back as he slumped over the wall of the bath. MC traced slow circles and raked their nails through Damon's scalp until his weight was entirely supported by their shoulder, and they rested their head on his. "I'm sorry, I must have distracted you. Did you come in here to tell me something?"

"Hnnng" Damon's muffled voice came from the crook MC's neck. "You win this time, but only because I'm letting you."


End file.
